Who You'd Be Today
by Traser SyberJedi
Summary: AU. A tiny song fic centering on Chiba Mamoru without his beloved Usagi. Tear jerker.


Who You'd Be Today

By Traser SyberJedi

Author's notes and disclaimer: This story is rather sad. But the words of the song easily invoke such images. And while sad, it's also inspirational as well. It conveys hope. I do not own either the lyrics of the song, nor do I own the characters. I'm not sure who owns the lyrics, Kenny Chesney sang them. As for the characters, we all know who created the characters.

Chiba Mamoru gathered up the pack, making sure that he had everything he needed before heading out the door. Luna padded along side of him, by his right heel, as he headed down the hall to the elevator. They entered it when it arrived, and headed on down. Exiting the elevator a few minutes later, they left the appartment building and headed for the park. The sun shined down on the man and the black cat as they walked. Neither smiled though, or even acted like they were enjoying the warmth. The center of their world, Usagi, was gone.

Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I Wear the pain like a heavy coat  
I feel you everywhere I go  
See your smile, I see your face  
I hear you laughing in the rain  
Still can't believe you're gone

Mamoru sat down on a bench that overlooked the lake in the park. Roses bloomed everywhere, their perfume scenting the air. It was one of Usako's favorite places to spend time with her beloved Mamo-chan. Nearby, a stone angel stood watch over the secluded spot. The Senshi, Motoki, Naru, and Umino had all chipped in towards the purchase of it. Mamoru had chosen the spot where it rested. Rei's grandfather used what influence he had, and convinced the caretakers of the park to leave the statue in place.

It ain't fair you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing, no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today

Mamoru recalled the day that it happened. He had been at work. Usagi loved to take walks in the park in the early afternoon, after they parted each other's company from having had lunch together. She had been by herself when the attack came, and was unable to transform to Sailor Moon. By the time that the Senshi had arrived, Usagi was down and bleeding heavily. By the time Mamoru could escape from work, she was already at the hospital where Doctor Mizuno, Ami's mother, was doing her best to save Usagi. Rei had slapped him across the face, leaving a handprint that would bruise for a week afterwards. Haruka and Michiru both told him to stay away from them and Hotaru. Minako and Mokoto turned their backs on him, asking him to stop coming around for a while. Only Ami, Luna and Artemis stayed by Mamoru, trying to console the Earth Prince in his grief.

Would you see the world  
Would you chase your dreams  
Settle down with a family  
I wonder what would you name your babies  
Someday's the sky's so blue  
I feel like I can talk to you  
And I know it might sound crazy

Mamoru spread a blanket out under the shade of the tree. He then carefully removed the pack from his back, and removed Chibi-Usa from the carrier. His beloved daughter, Usagi's daughter, was awake from the nap she had taken on the walk over. The child she had died to protect that day. The tiny girl toddled over to the stone angel, and tried to climb up on it. Mamoru chuckled for a moment, as he picked the little girl up.  
"Your daughter is beautiful Usako. I wish you could see her. I know you miss both of us. We miss you too." Mamoru told the cloudless sky. He didn't care if anyone overheard him or not.

Today

A tall woman with long green hair walked up at that point. Holding her hand was a dark hair girl, who quickly let loose and knelt down next to the pink haired toddler.

"Hello Chibi-Usa-chan. I've come with Setsuna-mama to play with you today." Hotaru looked up at Mamoru at that point. "That is, if you don't mind Mamoru-san."  
"No Hotaru, I don't. Chibi-Usa loves it when you come to play with her." Mamoru smiled at the young Senshi. But it was a sad smile.  
"She will be back, Mamoru-san." Setsuna stated, placing a hand on his shoulder, as she crouched down beside him.  
"I know. But it still hurts, missing Usako." Mamoru replied.

Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
The only thing that gives me hope  
Is I know, I'll see you again someday

"When we see her again, it will be time for Crystal Tokyo's advent." Luna stated, joining everyone on the blanket.  
Mamoru nodded. "Hai. And until then, I do what I must. I do my best to raise Chibi-Usa and I wait for that someday when Usako returns."

Someday, someday

End


End file.
